The Steward's Daughter
by Braenna Galathiel
Summary: What would happen if Faramir had a twin sister? She and Eomer fall in love during the War of the Ring when she shows up in Rohan seeking her family's salvation. Simple, right? Everything has an obstacle!Please R & R. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only Braenna. All other characters belong to Tolkein

Just as the men were returning to Edoras from Helm's Deep, a female rider rode up to the steps of Mesduseld. Èomer caught her as she fell off her steed in exhaustion. Her hood fell back and he looked up to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King Théoden, and Gandalf. The two Hobbits were looking on curiously as well, but didn't recognize the beautiful maiden as the others had.

Her eyes opened as she let out a low moan. "My father...Gandalf, I arrived in search of you. You must stay the madness of my father," she said weakly, her eyes pleading, filled with fear.

"My Lady, you must get some rest, then and only then will I allow you to give us tidings of Minas Tirith," Gandalf stated.

Théoden looked up to his niece, Èowyn. "Ready a chamber for her," he called up. He watched Èowyn nod and rush off to her duty. "Take her horse to the stables," he said to a nearby stableboy, who was soon leading the spirited filly to the stables.

Èomer carried her to the chamber Èowyn had arranged, following Èowyn as the two Halflings now followed him. He gently lowered her to the bed. Èowyn covered her with a sheet.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked softly.

"She is Braenna, only daughter of Findulas and Denethor, sister of Faramir and Boromir," Èowyn replied. "Come, she needs her rest." This she directed more to her brother than the two Hobbits. She lay a gentle hand on his shoulder before he turned to her. He nodded and all four of them left the chamber.

Hours later, Gandalf entered the chamber to see Braenna awakening. He smiled at the sight of Èomer watching over her from a chair in the corner of the room. Èomer genuinely cared for the girl and it was a wonderful thing to see, in Gandalf's opinion, during these tragic times of war and suffering.

Gandalf sat on the edge of Braenna's bed. "I believe now is as good a time as any for you to reveal why you rode here from Minas Tirith without resting once," he suggested.

Braenna propped herself up on the pillows. "Ever since the news of Boromir's untimely death, my father has become...withdrawn. He grieves too much over the loss of what every being knows to be his favorite son. It hurts Faramir and I both deeply, but we have each other. What worries me is...the other night, I was walking back to the Citadel from the Houses of Healing when I saw a bright flash of light come from a window halfway up the tower walls. The next morning I slipped up there unnoticed to find an almost entirely empty room, something sitting on a table, covered in a cloth. I...I pulled the cloth off...underneath was a glass sphere. As I looked into it, I felt my heat drain from my flesh as I watched the Eye of Sauron light up the sphere. I fear that my father is not defending Gondor to the best of his ability out of grief and counseling of the sleepless malice that is Sauron. Gandalf, you must go to him, he'll not listen to any in Gondor, many have tried," she revealed.

"I will leave first thing in the morning," he promised, placing a gentle and assuring hand on her cheek. "I guarantee nothing, but I assure you that Gondor will not fall while this old man is still breathing."

"Thank you, Gandalf," she whispered.

"You will stay here when I go," Gandalf instructed. She was about to protest when he held up a hand. "I will tell Faramir that I have moved you for your own safety. It truly is safer for you here around the Rohirrim, Braenna."

She nodded in defeat, her eyes sliding over to catch the gaze of Èomer. He looked away quickly.

"My uncle is hosting a great feast for our victory at Helm's Deep, my Lady. Your presence is deeply desired by many, if you are up to the festivities that is," Èomer said.

Braenna smiled. "I think some festivities are called for to relieve my heart of worry in these dark times," she accepted.

"Then we will leave you to prepare to join us," Gandalf said. He and Èomer took their leave of the room.

Braenna got to her feet. She was immediately attended to by maids that Èomer sent in. They did her hair simply and dressed her in a simple yet elegant dress that showed off her figure surprisingly well. She smiled as she looked into the mirror before walking into the main hall. It seemed as though all of Edoras had turned up for the festivities.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only Braenna. Please read and review.

Some while after Théoden's speech, Braenna was talking amiably with Gimli and Legolas when Èomer joined them. "The dress does indeed suit the Lady well," he mused, murmuring it close to her ear.

"Methinks the sightly Lord had a say in the selection," she murmured back.

At that moment, Gimli and Legolas began arguing passionately over something trivial, as usual. "Why not settle this over flagons of ale, gentlemen?" Braenna suggested.

Èomer said the mischievous twinkle in her eyes as the two agreed. He briefly wondered if either Dwarf or Elf knew what they had gotten themselves into. Braenna explained the rules as Èomer filled two tankards with ale, placing one before each of the contenders.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked, unsure as he held up the tankard of ale.

"Precisely, milord," Braenna answered with a slight nod.

Èomer pulled her aside as he began to fill more tankards with ale. "Why are you conducting this?" he asked, clearly amused. "What do you know of drinking such beverages ?"

"Nothing, my Lord. I just have a strong desire to see an elf in a drunken stupor," she replied, smiling broadly, the look of mischief back in her eyes as she carried drinks back over to the two contenders.

After about twenty tankards of ale, Gimli passed out from too much drinking and Legolas was just beginning to feel the tingling in his fingertips. Èomer was left chuckling as Braenna stood in shock at the fact that the drink was just starting to affect the Elf.

A familiar tune picked up and Èomer turned to Braenna. "May I have this dance?" he asked softly. She simply smiled and placed her hand in his. They danced for several songs.

When she announced that she was weary with a large yawn, Èomer escorted her to her room. They stared at each other in the moonlight as she leaned upon the large wooden door leading to her room. Èomer could no longer resist her and pressed his body tightly to hers as their lips met passionately. Braenna felt both of them slip past the point of no return as her hand twisted the door handle and they moved inside the room.

They got as far as her bed before Èomer returned to his senses, springing away from her as though she were on fire. "I cannot," he said simply before leaving the room. Braenna heaved a somewhat relieved sigh and changed into a nightdress that had been laying on the bed. She slept, nothing but dreams of Èomer plaguing her mind the entire night.

When Braenna emerged from her room the next morning, Gandalf had already departed, taking the Halfling known as Pippin with him. She went to the stable to visit her filly, who had been brought to Gondor from Rohan three years ago. She was stroking the filly's long face when Èomer found her.

"She is a beautiful filly," he said softly.

Braenna jumped slightly, not expecting to hear his voice. "I have your people to thank for that. She came into Gondor as a yearling three years ago, a gift from my father after my previous steed was claimed by old age," Braenna revealed.

"What did you name her?" Èomer asked, going into the stall beside her to see to Firefoot, his own stallion.

"Minuialwen," Braenna replied.

"An Elvish name? What does it mean?" he questioned.

"Dawn," Braenna answered. She looked over to see the skeptical look on his face. "It was the time of day in which I first saw her, and her palomino coloring is golden as the sun at dawn. Don't patronize me with your eyes, Èomer, 'tis very unbecoming of you."

He held up his hands in surrender. "If the beacons are lit, all shall ride to Dunharrow. May I suggest you not ride her until such time after the hard ride here?" Èomer voiced.

"Aye, you may. 'Tis a good suggestion," she agreed.

"You will stay with the women and children in Dunharrow until summoned with word from Gondor," he continued.

"I will not!" Braenna exclaimed.

"My Lady, a battlefield holds no place for a woman," Èomer tried to reason.

"I could best any of your eored. Or any soldier between the Riddermark and the very back walls of Minas Tirith, for that matter. Faramir and Boromir know better than to expect me not to know how to fight. Especially against the likes of Sauron's orcs, who kill any person, man, woman, or child, that crosses their paths unarmed," she said angrily.

"Lady Braenna, may I point out that you just mentioned the very reason I wish you to remain in Dunharrow " Èomer asked.

"I'll not stay behind to tend to the people of your land who cannot fight while my own suffer in the Houses of Healing and you ride off to save what remains," Braenna yelled, backing away from Minuialwen.

"Then you should have attended your maddening father and suffering people in Gondor and never ridden here!" Èomer shouted back, his temper getting the best of him once more.

Silence fell between them. Èomer looked at her to see the tears in her eyes. "I rode here seeking help for the remains of my family, nothing more. Not even for me, but for my father and for Faramir. Particularly for Faramir. I thought you would have done the same had Gandalf been in Gondor at such a time when your uncle was stricken into madness and you thought Èowyn's life to be on the brink of death. I believed that you, of all people my Lord Èomer, would understand. I was wrong, and I curse the day I ever met you," she said. Her voice was a deadly calm and quiet.

Èomer stood rooted to the spot as she turned and walked out. Aragorn looked at her as she stormed past him. He could sense that her anger was due to Èomer and let her pass without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Braenna. Please read and review. Criticism is greatly appreciated!

That night, Braenna slipped out unnoticed to the stables, so she thought. She was just swinging into the saddle on Minuialwen's back when Legolas seized the filly's bridle. She realized the Elf wasn't going to budge and sighed.

"You told Gandalf you would remain with the Rohirrim," he reminded her softly.

"My place is with my people, Legolas. I must ride now if I'm to make it to Minas Tirith in time. Please, this is something I feel I must do," she pleaded with him. He sighed before releasing the bridle and watching the filly gallop beyond even his strong elf-eyes.

In three afternoons, Braenna handed her horse over to a stableboy, tossed back the hood of her traveling cloak, and marched to where the beacon of Minas Tirith was perched. Gandalf saw her and had Pippin follow her at a safe distance. She was stopped by the guards, and Pippin stayed hidden around a corner.

"My Lady, you do not have the authorization to go beyond this point," one of the guards said to her against his will.

"I know this. I bring a direct order from the Lord Denethor that the beacons are to be lit immediately. Good day, sirs," she replied. She watched in satisfaction as they both rushed out to light the beacon. She turned to walk away and stumbled over Pippin. "Come, then. Allow me to follow you back to Gandalf," she sighed.

Pippin led her to the wizard. "A roguish move, my Lady," Gandalf commented, smiling.

"Something must be done and it has become quite apparent that it shan't be my father doing anything," she replied. "What word comes from Osgiliath?"

"None yet, I assure you," Gandalf said gently, resting a had on her shoulder. "Do not doubt Faramir's skill. He is a good captain."

Braenna sighed, "Aye. It is not his skill I doubt, but his heart. He may be willing to do anything to save the realm of Gondor, but he is not the warrior at heart as Boromir was."

A cry went up from the guards atop the wall, and the trio ran up. They could see a lone horse trotting towards the gates before a massive swarm of creatures of Mordor, its rider dragging behind. Braenna was gone in an instant, running to the gate.

She hurriedly followed the men carrying Faramir on a litter up to the top level of the city. She sat with Faramir's head in her lap when Gandalf, Pippin, and Denethor joined them. She watched in horror as Denethor proclaimed his last son dead and tell his people there was no hope until Gandalf struck him down with his staff. Braenna, despite her grief at the moment, took up her temporary role as Steward (until her father awakened) and gave orders.

Gandalf stood over and Faramir for a moment. "He is not dead. His pulse and breathing are shallow. I fear it may be the black breath," she whispered tearfully.

"Aragorn will heal him when he arrives. Faramir's wounds run deeper than just the physical," Gandalf said before leaving her. Pippin went with him.

She had known Gandalf's meaning when told Faramir's wounds were more than the arrow she had removed. She glared at her father in hatred as the man stood. She had Faramir moved to the Houses of Healing where she could tend to him to the best of her abilities as well as the other people brought in.

She had moved from Faramir's side once, when all in Gondor heard the horns of the Rohirrim coming to their aide two days later. When she returned, she was alarmed. Pippin came rushing to her side.

"Your father had slipped completely into madness, my Lady. He's trying to burn Faramir alive," he announced.

"What!" she cried out, more from alarm than not hearing him. "Go to Gandalf, with haste, my friend," she instructed him. She was then racing off to the chamber where the kings of old were lain to rest.

She slipped through the doors unnoticed to see soldiers stacking wood around Faramir and Denethor, who was coating both of them with oil. Fear gripped her heart. She moved swiftly into action.

"Stop this at once," she ordered. "Can you not see how far into madness Denethor has strayed? Faramir lives, I forbid this. You must listen. This is murder!"

"Remove her," Denethor seethed. "You have always proven yourself worthless, Braenna."

"You are not yourself, my Lord. You once loved us all equally and now all you long for is Boromir. He has passed, why can't you let him go?" she demanded.

"Because he is the most loyal child of the three I have borne. REMOVE HER!" he shouted.

Two of the soldiers stepped forward as two others moved forward with torches. "NO!" Braenna screamed.

Gandalf and Pippin burst through the doors on Shadowfax just then. Braenna gave praise to every god and goddess she could think of as she darted forward. She stepped onto the dais just as Denethor dropped a torch onto the wood himself.

With help from Pippin, she managed to push Faramir onto the floor and out harm's way. She heard him groan and kneeled over him in concern. He gently stroked a tear from her cheek with a small smile before they both looked over to the dais where Denethor had remained.

"Father?" Faramir said questioningly.

"Faramir," Denethor whispered. He then caught fire and ran from the room, straight off the uppermost point of the outer wall.

Braenna buried her face in her brother's shoulder. "So passes Denethor, son Ecthelion," she heard Gandalf announce somberly.

Faramir was unconscious once more when returned to the Houses of Healing. Braenna wanted to stay beside him, but Gandalf reminded her that because the Steward (now Faramir) was unable, it was her that must stand to govern her people. She much preferred the job be left to Imrahil, distant cousin and prince of Dol Amroth.

"Braenna, the House of Stewards belongs in your line, not that of Imrahil," Gandalf reminded her.

"I am not the person to rule in such times. I am simply a woman. I know nothing of war or governing Minas Tirith," she protested. Gandalf gave her a mocking look that told her he knew he clearly knew otherwise.

The Battle of Plennor was soon over. Braenna sat in shock when not only Théoden King, but Lady Èowyn were brought into the throne room. She had been told both were dead, but upon closer examination realized Èowyn was alive and immediately had her brought to the Houses of Healing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Braenna. Anything/body else belongs to Tolkein. Some of the lines belong to Peter Jackson. Please read and review. I welcome criticism openly.

It was not long after she sent Èowyn off that Braenna found herself in the presence of Imrahil and Èomer. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arrived just behind them.

"'Tis good to see you again, my Lady," Imrahil greeted.

"Aye, though one may desire to do so under less taxing times," she said, realizing now how weary the last several days had made her. She had hardly slept in her duties as healer and Steward to the people.

"Where is she?" Èomer asked. "Where have you bestowed my sister?"

"She lies in the Houses of Healing alongside my brother, my Lord. She was not dead when they bore her hence, and I have considerable skill in healing and so realized she was not dead," Braenna replied.

"What of the Steward, where is he?" Imrahil inquired.

"Denethor has passed. Braenna stands in Faramir's stead for the meantime," Gandalf answered.

"So victory is shorn of gladness and is bitter bought, if both Gondor and Rohan are in one day bereft of their lords," Legolas said. "Èomer rules the Rohirrim and Braenna rules Gondor." He looked into her eyes. "Rather reluctantly."

"Yet I know it is my duty to stand in Faramir's stead," Braenna stated.

"You are a skilled healer, my Lady. I shall need your assistance in the Houses of Healing. We must go now," Aragorn announced. Braenna nodded and followed him out of the throne room. They worked side by side throughout the night, sleeping for the two short hours before dawn.

Èomer looked up as a weary Braenna entered the throne room. She did not meet his gaze as she stood beside Gandalf. He watched as she tediously finished tying her long auburn hair back in a single braid, tossing it over her shoulder when she finished.

All present knew of the quest a Halfling named Frodo had taken upon himself to destroy the Ring of Power. Gandalf began pacing the floor. All of them watched in complete silence.

Finally, Gandalf announced softly, "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn pointed out.

"It is only a matter of time..."Gandalf said. "He has suffered a defeat, yes. But...behind the walls of Mordor the enemy is re-grouping."

Gimli, who was smoking his pipe while sitting in the Steward's chair, grumbled, "Let them stay there...Let them rot. Why should we care?"

Braenna shot him a surprised glance. "I would have thought that much obvious, Master Gimli. If we let them rot then ten thousand orcs or more lie between your friends, Frodo and Sam, and Mount Doom," she replied.

"Precisely," Gandalf agreed. He began pacing once more. "I've sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn argued. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli demanded.

"Draw out Sauron's armies," Aragorn replied. "Empty His lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli coughed at Aragorn's words. Èomer looked completely shocked and appalled by the same exact words.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Èomer protested.

"Not for ourselves on a personal level, but the slightest impact makes a world of difference for our people," Braenna reasoned, eyes fixated on Aragorn. He gave her a gentle smile and nodded. "Frodo will have his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us instead of searching for the Ringbearer."

"Keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn clarified.

"A diversion," Legolas added.

"Do elves always speak the obvious?" Braenna questioned teasingly. Legolas gave her a flirtatious and knowing smile, causing Èomer to look completely furious.

Gandalf stood beside Aragorn. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," he stated.

"Certainty of death! Small chance of success! What are we waiting for!" Gimli demanded enthusiastically.

It was decided that Braenna was needed in Gondor, so Prince Imrahil went in her place to bear the flag of Minas Tirith among his army. She did not wish to argue this. She walked out with Legolas, their arms linked together.

"Showing attraction in me will only deepen Èomer's anger with you," Legolas pointed out as they walked.

"It is such that I desire. Now that he is King of Rohan, I am not a woman he can obtain and will not hesitate to remind him of such. It is Lotheriel he will be with, she is a princess, fit to be Rohan's queen. I am but the daughter of a king's glorified advisor," she explained. "Well, sister now, anyway."

"Do you believe Èomer to be so petty as to marry for position instead of love?" the elf asked.

Braenna glanced at him. "No. I sadly believe that a king is bound by his position and is forced to wed a woman of the same position with or without love. His council will never allow me to be his bride," she replied. Legolas easily detected the sadness in her voice at these words and vowed in his mind to talk to Aragorn.

Legolas left her at the Houses of Healing. They would be leaving within the hour for Mordor. Braenna was pleasantly surprised to see both Èowyn and Faramir awake. Faramir smiled upon seeing her and laughed as she dove into his arms, holding him tightly.

Faramir held her just as tight. "I feared we would be parted forever," she whispered in his ear. "When you lost all consciousness the second time."

"Nay, dearest sister. I would never give up the will to live knowing my twin sister was in grave danger," he assured. "Come, tell us the recent tidings, for Ioreth will not."

Braenna smiled as she sat back. "The Battle of Pelennor was won, though Théoden King passed valiantly from this world. It has been decided that the remaining members of the two armies of Gondor and Rohan will march upon the Black Gate as a diversion to allow Frodo more time to destroy the Ring," Braenna revealed. "They ride out within the hour. Your brother rides with them, my Lady. The gardens would be a good place to watch them ride out, if you wish me to arrange it so."

"Braenna...was Father bursting into flame but a dream or reality?" Faramir wondered.

Braenna bit her bottom lip. "Father has passed on as well, Faramir. You are the rightful Steward of Gondor now, yet they have given me charge of the Citadel whilst you are here recovering," she revealed.

"No better person to rule Gondor in my stead," Faramir praised. "My twin. My better half. The only person who showed affection for me when no one else did."

"Faramir, I am not your better half, I am your equal. And all within the City walls love you. As I do, if not more," Braenna corrected.

They heard footsteps and looked up. Èomer shared a brief visit with his sister before Ioreth came to whisk Braenna and Èomer away so her patients could rest. Braenna went out to the gardens, not realizing Èomer would follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Braenna. Everyone/thing else belongs to Tolkein. Please read and review. To those who already have, thank you for giving it a chance!

She started when Èomer came up silently behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive me for startling you, my Lady. 'Twas not my intention. May I have a word with you?" he asked.

Braenna turned away from him. "Forgiveness you have, but I believe you have already had several words, my Lord," she replied bitterly.

"I intend to ask Faramir for your hand in marriage," Èomer announced.

"You cannot. I am not of the proper rank, Èomer King," she pointed out.

"Aragorn has made Faramir the Prince of Ithilien. As his sister, that makes you Princess of Ithilien. One of the proper ranks, my Lady," he retorted.

Braenna turned to him. He saw her begging for his words to be true in her eyes. "You lie," she said softly, skeptically.

"Never. Braenna, I would ask Faramir if we could be wed even if you lacked the proper rank. I would much rather marry for love than for rank. I know it is you I love above all else. No woman has made me feel that this war should end so I can make the vows of marriage. No woman has made me think of marriage as you have," he revealed, speaking softly.

Braenna rushed into his arms. They clung to each other, neither wanting to release the other. "I love you," Braenna whispered. Èomer stroked her hair gently.

"As I love you," he whispered back. She held her head back to face him. "Why do you cry?" He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs gently.

"I cry because just as it seems our love is undying, true, and has a future...you ride to the Black Gate...to a battle which is most likely suicide," she replied tearfully.

Èomer kissed her gently. "I promise you, I will return. And you will be the first I come to," he assured her gently.

Braenna nodded, putting on a brave face for him. She removed the ribbon that held her hair up in a bun. She tied it to his wrist, then looked him in the eye. "For luck," she said simply.

He brushed her hair back behind her ears. Now that he had finally seen it down, he was sure to keep it this way whenever she graced his presence. Her gesture had been precious to him. "The best token I have received from anyone," he whispered. Their lips met passionately. Èomer pulled away to catch his breath. He would have continued if a runner hadn't joined them in that moment.

Èomer and Braenna both looked at the boy, maybe all of nine years old. Èomer briefly wondered what his fate would be should they fail. Braenna smiled warmly.

"Beg your pardon, my Lord and Lady, but Mithrandir sent me in search of King Èomer. He says it is nearly time to ride out," the boy said.

"Thank you, Gaenry," Braenna said after a brief moment of silence. The boy ran off.

Èomer held her to him once more. "Do not die on this day, Èomer son of Èomund," she whispered pleadingly.

"I will come back for you, my love," he assured. He kissed her forehead gently before leaving her standing there, holding herself.

Faramir and Èowyn joined her as she watched the army ride out below them. Faramir wrapped a comforting arm around his sister's shoulders. She buried her face in his shoulder "He won't let you lose another man you love, Braenna. He'll be back for you," he assured, stroking her back gently.

"He is a strong warrior, my Lady. You shan't lose him this day," Èowyn added.

Braenna remained in a worrisome state until cries went up that the men had returned. She and Èowyn exchanged looks beyond Faramir. They both dashed off quickly, Faramir realizing after a moment that both women had gone.

Èomer had no sooner slid off of Firefoot's back when two female bodies slammed into him. He wrapped an arm around each of them, glad to see Èowyn well again and just glad to see Braenna. "I told you I would not fall. I always keep my word," he whispered in Braenna's ear.

Èowyn slipped away to return to Faramir's side, the two of them getting details of the battle from Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin. Èomer tightened his embrace of Braenna.

"I'm so glad to see you alive and well, my Lord," she said as she pulled back.

"My Lady, when will you ever return to calling me by name?" he asked teasingly. He smiled as he watched her blush.

"I assume when you start calling me by mine," she retorted after a moment. They shared a laugh, a truly happy one.

Braenna turned her head to see two more Hobbits, one of them unconscious. Faramir had told her of his meeting with these two. She gave Èomer a look. "A Healer's duty is never done," she sighed.

He gently squeezed her hand before letting her go about her duties. She carried the unconscious Hobbit to the Houses of Healing, several men with some minor and some serious injuries going with her, as did Aragorn. Èomer looked over at Èowyn, surprised to see her smiling and looking happy at Faramir's side. He walked over to the two of them.

"It would seem that I am not the only one with my sights on a fair woman these past few days," he said sternly. Faramir did not know how to react until Èomer gave him a gentle smile and Èowyn laughed.

Èomer grew worried when he did not see Braenna at the midday meal. Aragorn entered just as Èomer finished eating. "You look exasperated, my friend," Èomer said.

"A very strong-willed Healer just banished me from the Houses of Healing until I've had some rest and a proper meal," Aragorn stated.

Èomer and Faramir exchanged knowing looks. "I wonder who that could possibly be," Faramir said jokingly. He, Èomer, and Èowyn laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only Braenna. Everything else is Tolkien's. Please read and review.

When Braenna skipped that night's meal as well, Èomer had not touched his own meal. He instead had enough food to feed the both of them brought to the garden of the Houses of Healing. He found Braenna bent over Frodo, Sam hovering nearby.

Èomer watched in silence as she tended to Frodo. She kept bumping into Sam. She finally let out an aggravated sigh. "Samwise Gamgee, you're only hindering his recovery by hovering near me whilst I try to heal him. Do I need to have you removed?" Braenna snapped.

Sam looked appaled and stepped back from her. "Do not fear, Sam. She is just irritable due to lack of food and drink," Èomer assured.

Her head snapped up to look at Èomer. She blushed crimson, embarrassed that he had witnessed that outburst. She turned to the Hobbit. "My apologies, Sam. I did not mean to speak those words," she said softly.

Sam nodded, accepting her apology.

"You send Aragorn to get proper nourishment, yet take none yourself. Come, finish with Frodo. We will enjoy our meal in the gardens," Èomer revealed to her. She smiled gently and nodded before turning back to Frodo.

Braenna was soon finished. Èomer led her from the room, linking his arm with hers. They enjoyed a moonlit dinner in the gardens. Èomer told her of Èowyn and Faramir's engagement and as soon as all the elves had arrived in Minas Tirith and Frodo was well, Aragorn would be coronated. She had not the heart to ask him when he would be returning to Rohan for his own coronation.

Èomer, however, seemed to know exactly what was troubling her into silence. "Braenna, I would very much like for you to ride with us to Edoras when we return," he said softly.

Braenna sighed. "I long to," she stated. "Yet Faramir and Aragorn most surely will be going, and I should remain to see to Minas Tirith's reconstruction and healing those in the Houses of Healing."

"Gondor has plenty of Healers that would cover your duties, and Imrahil could see to the City," Èomer argued. She looked up at him, surprise on her features at the slight harshness in his tone. He saw it. "I am sorry. I just know I would be more at ease that day with the knowledge that you are near."

"We shall see," she stated softly.

"Braenna," he growled playfully.

"I must follow the orders of my own king as well, Èomer," she reminded him.

"He will not be your king for long if I have any say in the matter," he mused.

Braenna grinned. "You, sir, are going to be my death," she shot back.

"A fitting one, to be sure," he teased back.

It was an hour before he let her return to her duties. Just before letting her go, however, he kissed her with such passion. It nearly knocked her over at how strong he was showing his love for her.

He saw her little over the next week. He and his able remaining men helped in the reconstruction of Minas Tirith. She tended diligently to Frodo and other injured men. Once Frodo was back on his feet, moving about the city with Merry, Pippin, and Sam the other Healers banned her from the Houses of Healing to relax.

Braenna moved through the levels of the city, just taking in the damage and repairs alike. A group of children ran to her, laughing gleefully. They enticed her into a game. She played and laughed with them until the evening meal when their mothers called them in. She went back to the upper level of the city.

She entered the hall to see Èomer and Faramir standing dangerously close to one another. She raised her brows and moved closer to hear the conversation. "You were not supposed to take Èowyn through the city without a chaperone," Èomer said.

"I saw no harm in it. I took her on a tour of Minas Tirith. There were so many people around that I dared not do anything to dishonor either of our families, Èomer," Faramir protested.

"That is not the point," Èomer said.

Braenna walked up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It is alright. I had my eye on them as I was playing with a group of children, they just never saw me," she assured . Faramir nodded his thanks and walked off. Èomer turned to her. "Besides, if we yell at them for going unchaperoned, we will have to get a chaperone as well," she pointed out.

Èomer grinned. "You always think of a way to make a problem not as pertinent," he mused.

"I've had practice. Boromir was courting a young Healer and I always claimed to be with them, but out of sight, to both fathers," Braenna revealed.

"How did she take the news of Boromir's death?" Èomer wondered.

"She didn't. They were betrothed, but she died. We were out riding before Osgiliath was taken the first time. Faramir and I were trailing behind the two of them. We didn't know the orcs were on the move from Mordor until she took an arrow intended for Boromir. She was the first casualty of this war," Braenna replied. They moved to go into the hall for the evening meal.

"Braenna!" Aragorn called.

"Yes, m'lord?" she replied, looking to him.

"It has been decided that you will accompany Faramir, the Lady Arwen, and myself when we ride to Rohan for Théoden King's funeral and Èomer King's coronation," he announced.

"And two months following the coronation, Rohan will have a queen once more," Èowyn added with a gleam in her eyes. "Just as two months after Aragorn's coronation Gondor will have a queen once more as well."

"And no fairer pair of queens have ever graced the land of Men," Legolas commented, smiling softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own only Braenna. Tolkein owns the rest. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm rarely in my dorm cuz my roommate is a very intolerable person. Hope you enjoy. Please review! I love criticism of the constructive nature!

Almost a month after Aragorn's coronation, he and the Evenstar of the elves of Rivendell, Arwen, were wed. Èomer and Braenna danced together for most of the reception. She saw Faramir and Èowyn sneak off, but said nothing to Èomer. She instead announced that she wished to retire.

Èomer walked her to her room. She peeked inside to see that her handmaidens had already turned down the bed and slid the bedwarmer between the mattress and the bedframe. She stood on tiptoe and kissed Èomer gently.

"What are you planning, my little one?" he asked her softly.

"Ending what you began in Rohan," she whispered in reply, smiling. They shared a passionate kiss as she pulled him into her room.

Braenna woke up feeling an arm draped over her waist. She sighed happily and nuzzled closer to Èomer's strong, broad chest. Then she heard the knock that had been the cause of her initial awakening once again.

"Braenna, are you awake?" Faramir called.

She and Èomer looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Yes," she replied.

"May I come in and talk with you?" Faramir asked.

"I'm not decent. Come back in ten minutes, please," she responded.

"Alright," he agreed.

They waited a moment. Nothing had happened between her and Èomer other than talking and falling asleep on her bed. Braenna slid from her bed and stuck her head out into the hall after straightening her dress. Faramir was walking back toward his own room. She saw Èomer straightening his own clothes out of the corner of her eye. She watched Faramir go into his room and waited. Once the door closed, she ushered Èomer out into the hall.

He eased by her and stole a chaste kiss. "I will see you later, little one," he whispered before leaving. She smiled to herself before turning back to her room and closing the door.

Braenna quickly made her bed and changed out of her clothes from the night before. She washed up in the wash basin. She was sitting at the vanity, brushing out her hair when there was a knock. "Come in!" she called as she started to braid her hair.

Faramir walked in. He sat on the edge of her bed, watching her delicate fingers quickly work her auburn locks into a braid. He didn't say anything for a while.

"You wished to speak to me?" Braenna prompted.

"Yes, indeed...Èowyn and I wish to be wed in Ithilien and..."

"You wanted to be sure that I would be there," she finished, turning to look at him. He nodded. "You know I will be. I've been waiting ages for you to actually fall in love with a woman. Besides...she's Èomer's sister. If you think either of us will miss this moment to be in Rohan, you are _dead_ wrong, brother."

Faramir grinned. "She wants to visit Ithilien before we wed," he admitted. "Maybe you could take her one day before you return to Edoras."

"Yes. That would be nice, since we are to be sisters. Ask her if she wishes to go later today," Braenna agreed. "The threat of Sauron is gone, I'm sure we will be quite safe if we go to Henneth Anun and the northern part of Ithilien."

"I shall...he slept here last night, didn't he?" Faramir asked her.

"Who do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Èomer. It's alright to tell me, I know nothing happened. Just as you know nothing happened between myself and Èowyn," he replied.

"Aye," she admitted. "There's nothing like waking up in the same bed as the one you love, is there?"

"Indeed, I have never felt at greater peace or happiness than this morn," he agreed, smiling.

An hour after the morning meal, Èowyn and Braenna were in the stables, readying their mounts. Braenna had just finished tightening the girth of Minuialwen's saddle when Faramir and Èomer entered the stables. She raised her eyebrows at them.

"Aragorn gave us leave to accompany you as guards. The reconstruction is almost done," Faramir replied to the question she didn't need to ask with their connection. Twins were really a blessing at times like this.

The two couples were soon riding out of the city and turning to Osgiliath. Braenna kept up an endless stream of taunting of Èomer until he consented to a race with her. They both stopped their mounts.

"From here to the top of that rise," Braenna challenged once more.

"I will accept that challenge," Èomer agreed.

"Ready...set...go!" Faramir exclaimed lazily.

Minuialwen and Firefoot both took off at a gallop. Braenna and Minuialwen were behind, but not by much. Minuialwen's head was even with Èomer's thigh. As they started going up the rise, Braenna lay low over Minuialwen's neck, evenly distributing her weight over the filly's body. They picked up speed and passed Firefoot and Èomer with ease. She turned the filly at the top of the rise and waited a minute for Èomer to join her.

The two couples enjoyed the day in the woods of Ithilien and Henneth Anun. They rode back late in the afternoon, making it to Minas Tirith shortly after nightfall. They took a meal in the gardens of the Houses of Healing before retiring to their individual rooms.

Two mornings later, the group consisting of Rohan's remaining soldiers, some of Gondor's army, Lady Arwen, King Elessar, Faramir, Èowyn, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Èomer, Braenna, Legolas, Gimli, and the body of Théoden set out for Edoras. The journey was slow, since they had the body and some still injured men in the group. In all, the journey took twenty days to reach Edoras from Minas Tirith.

Arrangements were made the day after their arrival. Two days later, Théoden was buried alongside Théodred, his son. The next day Èomer was crowned as the King of Rohan, Èowyn's engagement to Faramir was shared with her people, and Èomer announced his own engagement to Braenna.

A month after their engagement had been announced, Èowyn and Faramir were wed in Henneth Anun. Braenna and Èomer were there, as promised, and much was celebrated, for it was the first time in a month friends were reuniting. It had been a busy month, as well. Èomer was getting the numbers of the surviving people and herds from Orc and Wild Men raids, rebuilding all of Rohan's villages, and seeing to the needs of his people. Braenna worked at his side when she wasn't needed for matters concerning their household or the wedding.

The remaining month flew by quickly. Braenna woke up on her wedding day feeling extremely nervous. The guests had started arriving three days before the wedding, and Faramir and Èowyn had been there for a full week already.

Arwen and Èowyn bustled around Braenna, preparing her for the wedding. Just as Braenna felt nervous enough to feel sick, Èowyn met her eyes in the mirror as she put the final touches on her hair. "Calm down, Braenna," she said through a chuckle. She let out a sigh.

"Yes, dear, calm yourself," Arwen stated assuringly. She finished tying off the white and cream gown that Braenna had received as a gift from Aragorn and Lady Arwen. The queen had made it specially for Braenna and had given it to her before they had parted from Ithilien for all her help in the Healing Houses, keeping the city intact while Faramir was indisposed, and helping oversee the reconstruction of Minas Tirith. Aragorn would be conducting the ceremony since the King of Gondor had the power to wed people.

"I'm trying to calm myself, but I'm so nervous. I feel as though my insides are turning to the warm mash feed for the horses," she admitted. Èowyn smiled as she stepped back. Arwen joined her and they both looked at Braenna. "Well...how do I look?" she asked.

"I've never seen anyone lovelier," Arwen replied, and Braenna blushed deeply. Èowyn grinned and nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Èomer will be disappointed in the least," Èowyn remarked. Braenna's blush deepened. She turned to look in the mirror as she felt the heat quickly recede from her cheeks. She breathed in sharply at the sight of her reflection. In her auburn locks, Èowyn had laced in small white flowers, leaving her hair down in slight waves.

The scoop neckline and bell sleeves of the beautiful dress accented her form perfectly. The bodice of the dress was fitted and snug, but not too tight. The skirt flowed like water in smooth waves.

"There's still something missing," Èowyn said softly. "And I know exactly what." She bustled over to a small jewelry chest on the vanity. She pulled out a silver necklace that looked like Èowyn's gold necklace with the light blue gemstones set in it. The gemstones in this silver necklace were emerald green. "It was my mother's. She would want you to wear it. And it matches your eyes almost perfectly," Èowyn said. She attached it around Braenna's neck.

"Perfect," Arwen said with a smile.

Braenna looked in the mirror once more. "Is that me?" she asked in a whisper. Arwen and Èowyn laughed behind her.

"It is," Èowyn confirmed. Braenna took a deep breath. Instead of calming, her nerves returned once more, in tenfold. A knock caused Braenna to jump and both women to laugh again. Èowyn went over and opened the door of the room. Faramir was waiting on the other side. "Hello, dear. Is it time?" she asked.

"That it is, my love," he replied and Èowyn nodded.

"Very well, come in," she said. Èowyn opened the chamber door, and Faramir stepped in. Braenna was looking at Arwen, and the Elf queen patted her cheek before leaving the room. Èowyn gave her a smile and nod before following Arwen. Braenna smiled at Faramir and a slow grin spread across his face.

"You look beautiful, Braenna," he said softly.

"Thank you, brother," she replied quietly.

Faramir smiled as he held her hand. "Your people and _your king_ await you, sister," he stated. She let out a heavy, shaky breath. He squeezed her hand gently. "Don't be nervous."

Her emerald eyes met his silver-blue ones. She had gotten her eyes from their mother, the only one of the three siblings. "You're bound now...were you this nervous when you and Èowyn were wed?" she asked him.

"I was nervous, but only slightly," he admitted. "You have no reason to worry over your future. All will be well. Èomer loves you deeply. I have seen this myself. And I know you love him just as well," he assured her as they walked. He led her down the corridors. They started hearing the murmurs coming from the main hall. She swallowed hard before she saw the two guards standing on each side of dark green curtains that had been erected for the occasion. The guards bowed their heads before pulling the curtains open at Faramir's nod.

Èomer looked up when silence filled the hall. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Braenna on Faramir's arm. Èothain, his best friend since childhood, nudged his shoulder gently as a reminder to breathe.

He had never seen anything more beautiful. A bright smile graced her features, but he could tell she was nervous. The gown Arwen had given her was beautiful on her, and when his eyes met hers he swore he saw them sparkle. He also noted that Èowyn had entrusted her with their mother's necklace.

Braenna felt her heart pounding in her chest when her eyes met Èomer's. He was dressed in dark green and gold, his crown ontop of his head. Faramir slipped her arm from his. She glanced at him and gave him a small smile before he kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Èomer's. She looked up at Èomer and nearly melted at the look in his eyes. Èomer bowed his head at Faramir, who did the same before he stepped back. Everyone took their seats as Aragorn stepped forward.

"People of Rohan, today you have come to bear witness to the joining of your king, Èomer son of Èomund, and Braenna, princess of Ithilien," Aragorn began. "Let us begin with the exchange of vows. Èomer, you shall go first." The couple turned to one another, and he grasped her hands tightly.

Their eyes met, and Braenna felt as though they were the only two people in the room. "Braenna, today I take you as my wife and you will rule beside me until our dying day. I have loved you since the moment you arrived in Edoras and fell into my arms. I knew the moment we first talked that something had changed in me. I knew _nothing_ would be the same after that day. Even in the darkest times, you kept my hope alive. Thinking of you pushed me to continue. I will always love you, cherish you, and protect you," Èomer said softly. Braenna smiled softly.

"You may speak now, Braenna," Aragorn prompted, smiling himself.

She nodded, not tearing her eyes from Èomer's. "Èomer, today I take you as my husband. I fell in love with you long ago when I first saw you, a mere youth aiding in a trade six years ago. You helped ease my fears and my sadness. I resisted at first because I did not want to be hurt. I am so glad you broke down the walls around my heart. I will always love you, cherish you, and respect you," she said. A few happy tears squeezed their way out of her eyes. Èomer grinned and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Èothain stepped forward, holding a maroon and gold velvet pillow with two gold rings sitting upon it. Aragorn picked up both rings. He handed the larger one to Braenna and the smaller to Èomer.

"Place these rings upon the third finger of your bound's left hand as a symbol of your never-ending love," he said. Èomer went first, easily sliding the small gold ring on Braenna's hand before he squeezed it gently. Braenna smiled and did the same, only her hands trembled slightly. "By the laws of Rohan before these witnesses, with the power vested in me as the King of Gondor, I pronounce you husband and wife." Èomer smiled before he leaned in. They shared a tender, loving kiss. Braenna was blushing slightly, and a smirk played across Èomer's lips.

Aragorn held out a black pillow with a small gold crown on it. Èomer picked up the old crown and raised it high over Braenna's head. "Today, the king has taken a wife. I present to you Èomer King and his wife, Queen Braenna!" Aragorn announced. Èomer lowered the crown to her head and the pair turned to face the people.

Cheers erupted loudly. She heard Gimli and Èowyn above everyone. She looked to her sister. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as Faramir stood beside her, clapping and smiling. Braenna bowed her head to them and looked to Legolas and Gimli. Gimli was laughing happily. She looked back to Èomer, who had yet to take his eyes from her.

Neither said a word. They could read what they wanted to say in one another's eyes. Their 'I love you's were silently shared, and she felt as though she could fly. Èomer had never felt so much joy and happiness as he did then, and the look in Braenna's eyes made the feelings double.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own only Braenna. Everything else belongs to Tolkein. To those who have reviewed, thank you for giving me the chance. Please read and review.

There was, of course, a feast after the wedding. There was much dancing, laughing, talking, eating, and drinking done by most in attendance. Braenna wished to retire as the room full of guests dwindled down to a couple handful. She smiled and took Legolas by the hand, pulling him onto the dance floor with her.

They both saw the glare Èomer cast in their direction. Legolas smiled and began dancing with her. "You are so mischievous," he sighed.

"Only because his jealousy makes it so easy to be so. He needs to learn you are a friend, nothing more. I cannot comprehend why he treats you as a challenging suitor, but not Èothain, Aragorn, or the like," she explained. "I do love him, Legolas. You understand this?"

"Of course. I would not have danced with you otherwise," he answered with a smile.

Èomer walked out onto the dance floor, and she saw him approaching. "I shall retire now. Thank you for the dance," she said softly.

Legolas grinned. "Sleep well, milady. You're plenty welcome," he replied. She slipped away, darting off to her and Èomer's chambers.

Èomer stopped beside Legolas, who turned to him. The elf put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's playing mind games with you, my friend," Legolas stated before walking away.

Èomer glanced about the room before following her to their chambers. He found her sitting at the vanity, slowly taking the flowers from her hair. She kept her eyes well-trained on her reflection. She struggled to remove the last flower from the back of her hair. His hands covered hers and he helped remove the tangled flower. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"Do you enjoy teasing me, little one?" he asked her.

Braenna smiled and stood, turning to look at him. "Of course I do. I get so few moments like that in my life," she replied. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

As she made to move around him, his hands firmly grasped her about the waist, not letting her move. He raised one hand to run his fingers through her hair. Èomer took his crown off and let it rest on her vanity, never breaking eye contact with her. She took a deep breath, raising her right hand to his face. She ran trembling fingers over his cheek, to his chin, down to his neck, and let her hand rest on his chest. Her trembling fingers did not go unnoticed.

"Braenna," he whispered before he leaned down and claimed her lips with passion. Braenna whimpered against his lips when his left hand gripped her hip almost painfully, but not hurting her. Their gazes met heatedly.

Èomer sighed heavily and moved his hands to hold her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumb across her cheeks before he leaned into her once more and claimed her lips again, but much more gently than he had just moments ago. When he pulled back again, he could not believe she was actually his wife. She loved him more than anything in life, and he knew by the numerous times she told him. The same held true for him.

He stepped back to look closely at her. The firelight bounced off her auburn hair, and he admitted to himself that he loved the way she looked in firelight. She had always looked as though she glowed because of her hair color when the flames reflected off of it, however, the dress seemed to add to her glow this night. He assumed it was because the garment was Elfin made and perhaps had some magical qualities.

Èomer held his hand out to her, and she took it. He pulled her close and released her hand before walking around behind her. Her heart was pounding steadily in her chest as he gathered her hair. He pushed it over her shoulder so it left her back open to him. He leaned down and kissed her exposed neck. "I love you," he murmured against her skin.

Braenna tilted her head back to kiss his cheek. "And I love you," she whispered in reply.

He lifted her up with a smile. He carried her to the bedchamber. He locked the door behind them. They made love for most of the night.

They spent most of their free time over the next week together, making love and just enjoying one another's company. At the end of the month, Èomer rode out to meet Aragorn. A large band of orcs had been reported attacking Gondor's villages, and a hundred and fifty of Rohan's men rode to help.

Braenna decided to take Minuialwen out for a quick ride to end the filly's restlessness. She felt guilty that she had not been spending as much time as usual with Minuialwen. She was not far from the gates of Edoras when she looked forward. A combined band of orcs and Dunlendings was marching straight for her, most likely for Edoras behind, too.

She turned the filly and pressed her to a hard gallop back to Edoras. "Get the people inside, close the gates!" she shouted. She dismounted and someone collected the filly. "Send a messenger after Èomer King! We need him and the men back here!"

Gamling ran up to her. "What is going on?" he asked.

"A band of orcs and Dunlendings approaches...less than an hour away," she panted.

A boy in his early teens ran up. "Aldor, thank the Valar. Take a horse and ride as fast as you can after King Èomer," Gamling instructed.

"Take Minuialwen," Braenna added. Gamling looked at her, as did Aldor. "She's the only horse ready to bear a rider at the moment and...she has a connection with Firefoot. She'll find him quickly." She gave the boy a leg up into the saddle. She took Minuialwen's bridle in her hands, looking the filly in the eye. "Find him. Bring him back. Much haste is needed,"she told the filly in the language of the Elves. She let go ant the filly whinnied before galloping out the gates.

The gates were soon closed behind them. Men that had not gone with Èomer were atop the wall and beginning to fill the space on the ground behind the wall in case the band broke through or climbed over. The women and children were ushered into Meduseld behind locked and barricaded doors.

Braenna had stayed out. Gamling rushed to her side. "My Lady, please, we must get you inside where it is safe," he said. He saw pain and fear in her eyes just before she slumped forward into his arms, unconscious. Gamling cried out before lifting her up. The men inside opened the doors of Meduseld at Gamling's cry, and he brought her inside, straight to the finest healer in all of Rohan.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own only Braenna. Everything else belongs to Tolkein. To those who have reviewed, thanks. Please read and review.

**wondereye**: Was I that obvious!

Èomer and his men had just reached Aragorn's camp when one of Aragorn's men shouted, "My Lords, a rider approaches! The same path the King of Rohan himself just came from!"

Èomer wheeled Firefoot about. The stallion let out an excited whinny. Èomer recognized the racing filly immediately, but not her rider. _What need is Rohan in that Braenna would willingly give up her beloved filly to a messenger?_ he questioned in his mind.

Aldor stopped Minuialwen before the two kings, Aragorn on foot and Èomer still astride Firefoot. They both smiled as Minuialwen and Firefoot greeted one another like parted lovers. They then turned to the boy.

"My Lord, Edoras is under attack. The Queen was out riding when she saw the band of orcs and wild men approaching the city. When she returned, she was shouting orders like a general," Aldor revealed.

"What is the last thing you saw, Aldor?" Èomer asked him.

"The gates closing as the first lines of orcs and Dunlendings crested the rise before Edoras...maybe a hundred leagues from the city," Aldor replied.

"It may be the same band we are looking for, Èomer. Reports said they were heading toward Rohan the last they came in. Give my men ten minutes to break camp and mount up," Aragorn said. "I should have rode out to meet you."

Ten minutes later, they were quickly riding back to Edoras. When they arrived, Èomer was temporarily relieved to see the gates of Edoras still shut. They charged toward the band, hoping to end this quickly.

And quickly they ended it indeed. The band of two hundred stood no chance against the five hundred men of Gondor and Rohan before the gates. The band was indeed the same one that had been attacking villages in Gondor.

They piled the dead and let them burn. Èomer rode into the city and up to Meduseld. Gamling met him on the stairs, looking worried as well as considerably pale. Èothain came up behind Èomer, both men looking confused at Gamling's appearance.

"What is it, Gamling?" Èomer asked worriedly.

"It's the Queen, my Lord," he replied. "I was trying to make her go into the hall when a look of pain and fear filled her eyes. She fell unconscious into my arms and has yet to waken. She is, of course, in with the healers. I took her there immediately."

Èomer ran up the stairs remaining and to the healing chambers. Aefild, their best healer, stopped him. He glared at the small woman, wondering what Èothain would do if he were to toss the man's wife aside to get to his own. He decided against finding out.

"She will be fine, Èomer. The pain she felt was her body going into shock. She rode hard to get back here with her warning, but her body was too weak for it," Aefild assured him. "She is only sleeping. She should waken soon."

"I believe the King would like to stay here until his love awakens," Èothain remarked, enveloping Aefild in his embrace. "You need to do so...and I myself would like to stay out of concern for my friend."

"And you may. I see no harm in it. Perhaps she would wake faster if her king were to speak to her," Aefild suggested.

Èomer smiled at her. They walked over to where Braenna lay. Èothain sat in a chair, pulling Aefild into his lap. Èomer sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. He lifted it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Wake up, little one. I've come home to you," he said softly. "Please open your eyes."

An hour later, Aragorn and Gamling had taken occupation of the two other chairs in the room. Braenna finally stirred. Her eyes opened slowly to see Èomer gazing down at her. They shared a smile. Braenna sat up and hugged him close.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Gamling brought you unconscious to me after you slipped into unconsciousness outside," Aefild replied. "The pain you experienced was your body going into shock due to your hard ride in a weakened state. When was the last time you took a meal, my Lady?"

"Evening meal...the day before yesterday. Yesterday morning, the mere scent of food set my stomach twisting up in knots," Braenna replied.

"Exhaustion, nausea...any cravings?" Aefild wondered.

"I have been drinking more tea," Braenna admitted.

Aefild leaned in and whispered another question in her ear. Braenna gave her an odd look. "Two weeks before the wedding, why do you ask?" she replied to whatever Aefild had asked her.

"Exhaustion, nausea, cravings for tea, and _that_," Aefild listed. "My Lady, I do believe you are with child."

"What?" she and Èomer both asked.

"I believe I may be able to confirm or deny that," Aragorn said, standing. "If neither of you mind, that is."

"Go right ahead, Elessar," Braenna agreed.

He placed a hand low on her stomach. He smiled broadly after a moment. He indeed felt the stirrings of new life within her. "It would seem Arwnen, Èowyn, and you will be having babes mere months apart," he remarked.

Braenna and Èomer let out cries of great happiness. They held each other fiercely. Braenna sighed contently as he kissed her tenderly.

"A victory and an heir all in one day. There is much call for rejoicing, my Lord," Èothain pointed out.

"There is also much need to feed the Queen before she loses strength again," Aefild said. She bustled off to the kitchens.

Aragorn excused himself to go see to his men. Èothain went home to see his children. Gamling went to oversee preparations for that night's feast, leaving Braenna and Èomer to each other.

Èomer claimed her lips again in a passionate kiss. They shared a very happy smile. "I love you," Braenna whispered.

"And I love you," he replied, taking her hands in his. "I always will." He pulled her to him. They sat there, holding each other, until Aefild returned.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Braenna and anything else you see that doesn't belong to JRR Tolkein. I hope you enjoy this, it's the last chapter. Please read and review. To those who reviewed and gave it a chance, thank you!

Èomer stood pacing outside of the chambers where Braenna was in labor. The nine months had flown by too quickly for him. He had spent a considerable amount of time during it riding with Aragorn and their combined soldiers, hunting down the remaining bands of orcs in Middle-earth. He definitely felt guilt over that a thousand times over. It had taken ages for him to get used to Braenna's mood swings, but he knew when she snapped something that sounded like an order, he had to do it or get someone else to do it. Another pained scream drew him from his thoughts with worry.

"Relax, my friend. I assure you, all is well," Èothain said softly.

Èomer just shook his head and resumed pacing. Aragorn, Èothain, and Faramir exchanged knowing looks. They had each already been in Èomer's position. Aragorn with the birth of his son, Eldarion, Èothain with his children Èotheod, Héowa, and Goldwine, and Faramir with his daughter, Fíriel.

An hour later, a loud scream filled the air and all was silent for a moment. Then they heard the cry of an infant. Èomer breathed a sigh of relief, wondering all the while how Braenna fared.

Aefild emerged from the room. "You may go in now, my Lord. You have a daughter and a very tired wife," she revealed.

Èomer smiled brightly before darting into the room. The three men chuckled. Faramir stood and followed Èomer in, hoping to meet his niece and see how his sister was.

"Have you decided on a name?" Braenna asked, looking at Èomer with a tired, but happy expression as she watched him cradle their daughter in his arms. A beaming smile graced his features the entire time.

"I have," he admitted. Their gazes met. "Théodwen. To honor my uncle and cousin."

"A name that will bring her the strength and wit of her ancestors," Faramir said with a smile. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Faramir," they both replied.

Faramir's smile widened when Èomer gestured for him to take his niece. He looked down on her. Braenna grinned.

"The two mighty warriors now reduced to mere worrisome mothers," she teased. She laughed at the glares they gave her.

Faramir looked down on his niece once more. "She's absolutely beautiful. We'll be chasing lads with swords for the rest of our lives, Èomer," he joked. Èomer laughed.

"And why not? We did it for our sisters. Surely a few years' reprieve has not stopped our fire for such," Èomer agreed.

"Surely not. After all, you _do _want your daughters to _loathe _you after you chase off a potential suitor they may fancy," Braenna put in, sure to put a female perspective on their idea. They all laughed. Faramir returned Théodwen to her mother's arms.

"I must be off to bed. I begin a long ride back to my own wife and child on the morn," he said, getting up. "I will be sure to tell Èowyn, but she would most likely desire to hear from you as well."

"I will write her as soon as I can keep my eyes open," Braenna agreed.

Faramir nodded and left the room. Aefild shooed Èomer from the room momentarily. He assumed that Aefild was teaching Braenna the ways of being a mother. When he returned, he found the coverings on the mattress had been changed and Théodwen was sleeping in a crib beside the bed. Èomer stripped off his tunic and crawled into bed beside Braenna. He kissed her softly and watched her finally fall asleep. He fell asleep not long after her, holding her protectively as always.

Four years later, they had a set of twin girls, Èadwyn and Èadhild. Another year passed before they had a son, Béarn. Èomer claimed Béarn as his heir and much was celebrated throughout the city that they had finally been given an heir to the throne.

Many years later, Braenna was relaxing on a balcony with twelve year old Èadwyn and Èadhild playing a game with their eleven year old brother. She looked up from her book at Béarn's cry. The view that greeted her look made her laugh despite the fact that she knew she should not have.

The girls had forced Béarn into a dress and put face paint on him as well. She sighed and pulled him into her lap. She held him close.

"Why do you let those two bully you, my son?" she asked as she carried him inside.

"Because Father taught me not to fight with girls, particularly my sisters," Béarn replied.

Braenna sighed as she sat him down to wipe the face paint away. "Physically, yes. You should not fight with females. Have you not a mouth, teeth, lips, and tongue?" she asked him.

"Yes, but how does that help?" he replied.

"You can tell them to stop, to leave you alone," she answered. "Speak up for yourself the next time your sisters try to dress you like this. And if they still pursue, run and hide. There are many things you can do to defend yourself from them despite the lessons of your father. Trust me. I know what it is like to be the tortured youngest child."

"Uncle Faramir?" he asked, eyes widening.

"And your deceased Uncle Boromir," she added, nodding.

She helped him back into his own clothes. Èomer entered just as Béarn was running out. He saw the dress Braenna was trying to hide. She knew she was caught and just stopped, hanging it on the bench of the vanity.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The twins...again," she replied. "I'll talk to them this time." She went back out to the balcony.

Èomer followed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as she stood at the railing. Braenna jerked when she saw Théodwen below with Goldwine. She turned and pulled Èomer into a passionate kiss.

He looked her in the eye when they parted. "You already knew about what I just saw," he

mused.

Èomer..." Braenna began, trailing off. "Of course I knew. I'm her mother. Goldwine has grown into a good man, please do not threaten him."

"I already thought it a good match, my dear. He's every bit the good lad his father is, and I see no argument against it," he revealed.

"My Lord, are you sure you're feeling well?" Braenna asked. "You have threatened and chased off any boy that has come near her before this." She put a hand to his forehead.

"My Lady, I feel wonderful," he assured, smiling. He turned his head to the side to gently kiss her wrist. He gave her a smile.

She smiled back, looping her arms around his neck. "The people are right. You truly are Èomer Èadig," she whispered. "Because I am so blessed to be loved by you." She kissed him softly.

A month later, the royal family, their guard, and Èothain, Goldwine, and Èotheod set out for Minas Tirith. Eldarion and Fíriel were to be wed soon. Braenna was enjoying camping out when they stopped at nightfall. They were halfway to Minas Tirith when Théodwen approached Braenna, who was alone by a fire.

"Mother?" she asked tentatively.

"What is it, my dear?" Braenna replied, urging her to sit and talk.

"You married young, correct?" Théodwen began.

"Hardly. I was thirty-six when your father and I married. I fell in love with him when I was twenty-four...he was your age and I already saw in him the potential to be the man he is today," Braenna replied, smiling.

"But you knew the first moment you saw him? That you loved him?" Théodwen wondered.

"Aye," Braenna answered. She examined her daughter's eyes closely. "You feel that way about Goldwine." Théodwen smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Don't fear it. Love is truly the best emotion I've ever felt. And your father surprisingly approves of a match with Goldwine."

Théodwen smiled beamingly. "That is quite possibly the best thing I have ever heard," she stated. "Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome, Théodwen," she replied. She smiled as she watched Théodwen bustle away once more. She shook her head, still smiling. She got up and went back into the tent she and Èomer shared.

So Fíriel and Eldarion were wed.. Théodwen and Goldwine were married almost a year later. Eadwyn and Eadhild wed soldiers of Rohan, Eadwyn to a soldier from Snowbourn and Eadhild to a soldier from the Eastfold. Béarn, who often rode with his father when they rode with Gondor to battle, married the oldest daughter of Lothíriel, Ancalimé.

Braenna and Èomer lived long lives filled with love and happiness. Braenna was the first of the two to give in to old age and pass from Middle-earth. Èomer followed six months later, turning the kingdom over to Béarn.


End file.
